


boyfriend privileges

by decendium



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, I'm using ongniel for hits i need validation and crave attention/s, M/M, Smut, Smut but like briefly, bffs ongniel, i couldnt decide between the two pairs so this happened, more onghwang than ongniel, past ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Seongwoo accidentally sends Minhyun, his boss, a picture of his dick while sexting Daniel.





	boyfriend privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt that has been floating around on twitter/tumblr 
> 
> BOSS: Know why I called you in here?  
> ME: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic  
> BOSS [stops pouring 2 glasses of wine] Accidentally?

 

 

 

To be fair, it started with a dick pic, a  _fantastic_ dick pic.

 

Seongwoo was feeling himself at the moment, sprawled on his bedsheets with the soft rays of sunlight shining over his naked body. His morning erection laid heavy against his navel, leaning towards the v-shaped jut of his hip bones. Seongwoo had to admit that he looked like pure art;  _sinful_ in his beauty as he smirks in his selfie - a hint of pink flushing his cheeks despite confidently curling a single hand around his cock for the phone camera.

 

 _[Guess how my morning is going.]_ Seongwoo texts to Daniel, his long time friend and fuck-buddy from his university days. They had dated at one point but broke off to remain best friends, citing too much familiarity as the main reason. Daniel is however always up for sex and Seongwoo is in the mood for some indulgence, someone who can bring him to orgasm quickly.

 

_[Wanna help me out?]_

 

Daniel responds within seconds, sending over a picture of his bulge straining against the material of his sweatpants. Seongwoo hums with a small smile at the sight as Daniel sends another picture with a hand down his pants.  _[You caught me at the greatest time.]_

 

“Touch yourself for me, you look great Niel.” Seongwoo rasps in a low voice, pointing his phone towards to his crotch and rubbing his dick until a drop of precum peaks at the tip of his length. Seongwoo sends the video to Daniel, his chest rising and lowering more quickly with increasing want.

 

“I’m so hard, hyung.” Daniel sends back a video message too, showing his pants at his knees with his dick throbbing hard against his hips. Daniel’s shirt is also bunched up to his armpits, showing off his lean abs. “Wish you were here to tease the fuck outta me.”

 

“I wish I could too.” Seongwoo grunts roughly at the sight. “Play with those nipples, babe.” He says with a moan, pumping his erection quicker with the filthy wet sound faintly echoing in the video. Seongwoo’s hand fumbles and shakes while recording himself, his head is getting fuzzy from the warm pressure building in his guts.

 

“Ah-h hyung, please can I?” Daniel just about whimpers, showing a close up of his dick. He’s rubbing and collecting the precome around the blunt head before spreading it down his thick shaft. “Please Seongwoo, please?”

 

Hearing Daniel beg makes Seongwoo squirm in pleasure but he relishes in it, circling his hips as he fucks into his own fist. He’s really starting to wish that he’s by Daniel’s side, physical contact is a lot better than getting off alone.

 

 _[You can come, come for me.]_ Seongwoo types almost feverishly, nearly dropping his phone as he scrolls through the messages. Daniel sends a picture of his face next, looking all sexy and bothered with his eyes scrunched together in pleasure.

 

Seongwoo comes with a muffled grown, chewing on his lower lip in arousal as he empties himself onto his hand, his dick spurting strings of white freely. It takes Seongwoo a lot of effort to keep balance during his orgasm as to not fall off his bed. Seongwoo sends one last picture back to Daniel, of his hard cock resting upon his navel against the streaks of cum he had wiped messily onto himself.

 

_[You should be proud that you did this to me.]_

 

It takes about a few minutes of no response from Daniel before Seongwoo decides to check on his phone; to maybe send another dirty picture to help Daniel reach his high faster.

 

Except to Seongwoo’s horror, it isn’t Daniel who he had sent his last message to. Seongwoo feels his heart drop to the bottom of his chest, the queasy feeling in his stomach getting worse as he reads the name over and over again.

 

Hwang Minhyun.  _Read 7:48am._

 

“Fuck….” Seongwoo curses, feeling like head go a little faint. “My life is over, I’m doomed.”

 

Seongwoo had sent his post orgasm picture to Minhyun, the head lawyer at Pledis Law & Order,  _his boss_ out of all the people in his contact list. There’s no taking his message back,  _ever._

 

_How could I have fucked up so badly?_

 

Seongwoo’s breath catches in his chest as he starts thinking of all the consequences; from his about to be tarnished reputation and going to prison for sexual harassment - it would be a miracle if he gets away with simply getting fired!

 

Why couldn’t he have sent the first dick pic instead? The very artistic and tasteful one with the sunlight kissing his naked body in invitation? Maybe that would soften the outcome for Seongwoo if he’s lucky. Maybe the heavens above would be on Seongwoo’s side today, maybe Minhyun would somehow forget he ever received the message.

 

Seongwoo spends another five minutes staring blankly at his phone, thinking of ways to escape the country before quickly shoving those thoughts away. He’s a man, an adult with responsibilities who can own up to his mistakes. Minhyun is an understanding person, a very nice and chill boss, Seongwoo is sure that he would be given a chance to explain himself before being condemned to hell.

 

Seongwoo forwards his dick pic to Daniel, thanking him for his help before preparing to leave for work. Seongwoo swears he’d never text immediately after an orgasm again, when his mind is still blurry and overwhelmed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo eyes the familiar row of cubicles leading to Minhyun’s private office, sighing in relief when he notes that his boss isn’t present. Maybe Minhyun is out for an appointment or on sick leave. Seongwoo knows that he’s just avoiding his problems but he’s just glad that he could live for one more day.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t know how to face Minhyun directly either, he isn’t able to find the courage to explain himself properly without wanting the floor beneath him to collapse and swallow him. Hwang Minhyun is also the person who made Seongwoo want to join Pledis Law & Order, the law firm that represents the less privileged people.

 

Seongwoo had came across a few testimonials speaking highly of MInhyun and he grew curious enough to check out Minhyun’s interview with the local news about two years ago. Not only does Minhyun represent cases pro-bono whenever he could, he also donates to charities benefiting the homeless and orphaned. To say that Seongwoo was impressed and enchanted by Minhyun’s would be an understatement.

 

It also helps that Minhyun was the most attractive lawyer Seongwoo had seen in his life.

 

Minhyun has also somehow managed to grow more attractive in Seongwoo’s eyes, a feat Seongwoo had thought impossible while working under him.

 

Minhyun likes to treat everyone in the office like a friend, even though he’s the most important person in the law firm as the founder. He has lunch with his employees when the weather is nice and he offers to treat for company dinners monthly. He smiles a lot while speaking to people, even when he’s busy with too many cases, frowning contemplatively at his laptop in his office. Minhyun likes making people feel comfortable around him. This character about Minhyun is what makes everybody in the office respect and like him.

 

Seongwoo may have a thing for his boss.

 

The day begins quietly as per normal, with Seongwoo’s colleagues clocking in at 9am punctually one after another. Daniel saunters into the office with his order of two iced americanos, one for himself and Seongwoo before checking the case archives like he usually does.

 

Seongwoo makes himself stay on task, moving like clockwork as he checks through his current cases, making a few phone calls here and there while doing some research. Seongwoo glances towards MInhyun’s empty office again, wondering if he should quit before getting fired by his boss himself

 

“You’re getting nowhere if you just keep staring at his empty office, hyung.” Daniel says.

 

“I don’t just stare at him!”

 

Daniel sends him a judgmental look; one of those i-love-you-but-are-you-kidding-me looks he had perfected while dealing with Seongwoo’s shit during university. “Sure you don’t, you also fantasize about him and use me as quick means to get your rocks off for maybe the past one year!”

 

“Niel!” Seongwoo hushes Daniel indignantly,

 

“I’m just saying the truth,” Daniel shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve watched you pin on him since your first day in the office. I can’t blame you for that though, Minhyun hyung’s tailored suit does looks great on his endlessly long legs. He’s nice and you should make a move before someone else does, it gets tiring watching you be a love sick puppy.”   

 

“But the office dynamics! He’s our boss!”

 

“Why do you care about office dynamics?” Daniel sighs. “Let our peers talk shit if they want, we’re all functioning adults with their own lives. I know that office romances are tricky but romance is romance and office politics are dumb. And… as your long time friend and ex-boyfriend, when are you going to put yourself out there for a chance of happiness? Maybe he’s just sitting in the head lawyer’s office?”

 

Seongwoo manages to resist squirming under Daniel’s gaze. “I’m just too busy with all my cases.”

 

“Sure hyung.” Daniel responds, unimpressed.

 

Nothing else eventful happens until Seongwoo decides to check his email before lunch, as he deletes a bunch of spam in his inbox. It’s a good thing Seongwoo has already finished his coffee or he would have spat it out against his laptop screen.

 

His boss had sent him an email.

 

Hwang Minhyun. [Subject: “Private Meeting.”]

 

Seongwoo freezes, his hand hovering above the touch pad of his laptop. He blinks before refreshing the page. Seongwoo swears he nearly loses the ability to breathe when his mail inbox finishes loading, Minhyun’s email is still there. The horrible dread and familiar rush of adrenaline comes back to Seongwoo right at the moment.

 

[Please see me in my office after lunch, I have matters I want to discuss.]

 

_You’re fucking dead meat, say goodbye to your life! I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m so dead!_

 

Seongwoo gasps loudly when he reads Minhyun’s email for the tenth time, the reality sinking into his brain finally. A few of his colleagues take a curious glance at him but Seongwoo ignores all of them as survival instinct kicks in. Minhyun had only used a simple, non malicious sentence but it manages to strike terror right into Seongwoo.

 

_I didn’t sign up to have a premature mid-life crisis, I’m not even thirty yet!_

 

Seongwoo speed-walks as calmly as possible to the staff pantry, deciding to make some tea to soothe himself because he can feel the verge of a nervous breakdown coming to him. Minhyun is definitely going to give him a heart attack at this rate.

 

“Ah, good afternoon Seongwoo, I’ve hope you’ve read my email.”

 

Seongwoo freezes for the third time today.

 

Minhyun appears from behind the fridge door, closing it while sending Seongwoo a smile. His boss must have just finished an outside appointment. Minhyun’s eyes are brighter than usual, they’re happy and  _smug_ like he’s won a difficult case or won the lottery.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen it.” Seongwoo responds while scratching his neck nervously.

 

“Good, I hope to see you after lunch then.” Minhyun says while uncapping his chilled bottle of juice, licking his lips in plain sight after. Seongwoo gulps, feeling trapped in the pantry. “We have  _important_ things to talk about.”

 

Seongwoo nearly jumps when Minhyun leaves, brushing shoulders against him while still having that smug looking smile on his face. Seongwoo feels like he’s been electrocuted and he remains staring blankly at the empty pantry, holding a hand at the spot at his shoulder where Minhyun had touched him. It takes about a minute before Seongwoo gets himself together. He makes some lukewarm tea for himself, chugging it down before heading to Daniel’s cubicle.

 

Daniel immediately stops work when Seongwoo launches into a hushed panicked rant, leaning onto the cubicle wall for support. Daniel nods to show that he’s listening while Seongwoo waves his phone around, rambling out his words so fast that Daniel isn’t sure if it’s korean. Daniel manages to decipher Seongwoo when he mentions something about a picture of his dick and their boss.

 

“What else did he say?”

 

“Nothing!” Seongwoo replies a bit hysterically.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, Minhyun hyung is very chill.”

 

“No I won’t, Daniel!” Seongwoo shakes his head, he’s undoubtedly sure that Minhyun is going to ruin his life. “I’d be lucky if he simply fired me! Minhyun looked like he was going to  _eat_ me up in the pantry earlier!”    

 

Daniel sends him a truly sympathetic glance, which means that he agrees with Seongwoo’s assessment of the situation. Seongwoo’s heart really drops down to his stomach as Daniel’s expression goes grim.

 

“Help?” Seongwoo cries.

 

“I.... I can write you a recommendation letter while you talk to him?” Daniel offers gently.

 

“My life is ruined, so impossibly  _ruined!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lunch hour goes agonisingly slow for Seongwoo as his nerves are sizzling with every passing minute. He’s barely able to take more than a few bites of his food, missing his appetite as he sits at his cubicle, counting down the time on his phone to 1pm. Seongwoo takes a deep breath before heading to MInhyun’s office, readying himself to be stripped of his job and every last bit of dignity.

 

Daniel gives Seongwoo two supportive thumbs up from his cubicle, earning a weak smile from Seongwoo while he knocks on the door to Minhyun’s office. Seongwoo notes that the privacy blinds to Minhyun’s office are down and he braces himself for the humiliating dismissal from his boss.  

 

“Seongwoo.” Minhyun greets. “Had a good lunch?”

 

 _Nope._ “Yeah.” Seongwoo says simply, afraid that he’d squeak or make any other unmanly noise while speaking. He gives Minhyun an awkward smile, feeling his heart rate soar for probably the hundredth time today.

 

“Sit please,” Minhyun motions towards the chair opposite him at his table. Minhyun’s suit jacket is perched on his leather swivel chair and he looks handsome as usual, with his dress shirt hugging the lines of his perfect body just enough. He also has a bottle of expensive wine by his table, along with two glasses - there must have been an important client earlier in his office during lunch.

 

Minhyun begins pouring himself a glass of wine and Seongwoo finds the other lawyer’s actions odd. Seongwoo doesn’t question it however, not wanting to create more trouble for himself. It takes a special kind of person to drink wine while preparing to fire his employee.

 

“Do you know why I called you here?“ Minhyun asks.

_Oh god, he’s a sadist._ Seongwoo wants to open his mouth to speak but instead his brain comes up with a series of internal screams. Minhyun wants him to admit to his own misdeeds, why does he even have to ask? It’s not like they both don’t know the reason. Seongwoo clutches the arms of his chair with his dear life as Minhyun begins casually pouring wine into a second glass.

Minhyun doesn’t even look mad at all.

It’s even more terrifying.

Seongwoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”

“Accidentally?” MInhyun chokes out, visibly surprised as he stops his wine pouring.

“Yes!” Seongwoo responds quickly, wanting to salvage the disaster revolving around him. MInhyun wouldn’t call the police on him would he? He’d probably be thrown into jail if Minhyun had a right mind but Seongwoo sincerely hopes that his boss would take mercy on him. “It was a complete accident!”   

Minhyun puts down his bottle of wine completely when he notices the nervous look on Seongwoo’s face. Minhyun avoids locking his eyes with Seongwoo, turning red faced as he realised that he jumped to the conclusion that Seongwoo was just one of those more wilder types when it comes to courting those he fancied.

“So… you… didn't want to send me a dick pic?”

“N-No?” Seongwoo flushes, about to reach the highest level of shame. It’s like Minhyun is interrogating him for his crime. Seongwoo notices Minhyun fidgeting now also and he raises his eyebrows curiously. His boss isn't the one at fault but why does he look so guilty? It makes no sense.

Minhyun groans and drops his head to his hands. “So how did you manage to send the picture to me?”

“Uhm, so like the thing is, I woke up this morning feeling a little horny and I was sexting my fuck buddy, on hindsight it was a bad idea to text while still coming but I guess I was riding too hard on my high, I lost control while scrolling through my contact list,” Seongwoo says with increasing mortification at himself, realising that he’s airing out the fact that he’s a sexual deviant in front of his boss. But desperate times calls for the complete truth, if Seongwoo wants to earn Minhyun’s understanding to avoid dismissal and jail time. “I don’t even know how I did it, your name is so far away from Daniel on my contact list.”

There’s a long silence from Minhyun and Seongwoo winces when Minhyun begins frowning. “Daniel? The same Daniel in this office? He’s your fuck buddy?” Minhyun’s frown gets deeper, but he looks more confused than upset. “Are... you attached to him?”

“Yes! No! I mean yes and no!” Seongwoo flails his arms around. “I mean he used to be my boyfriend back in university but we broke apart due to reasons, it’s more casual than anything. He’s happily living his life at the moment and sometimes we’re just friends who get each other off, it’s just better with someone you’re familiar than a one night stand with STDs and things like that running around. I feel sorry towards Daniel sometimes, for imagining him as you, you’re too nice and really hot - _and oh my god I need to shut up_ -”

_What the fuck have you gotten yourself into, Ong Seongwoo?_

Seongwoo want to run, he wants to run out of the office and immigrate into another country because  _shit_ this isn’t the way he imagined telling Minhyun how he felt about him. Seongwoo’s attraction to Minhyun isn't supposed to be part of the conversation at hand and now Minhyun is staring at him like he had magically grown another head.

“Maybe I subconsciously texted you my dick pic because I’ve been thinking about you far too much,” Seongwoo blurts out while MInhyun’s eyes continue to widen, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. ”I might as well just put this out now before you fire me and send me to jail for harassment.”

Minhyun is still silent, looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

“I’m sorry for being a creep.” Seongwoo apologises as sincerely as possible. “I promise it would never happen again if you don’t fire me, I know I’m asking for a lot-”

“Who said anything about firing you?”

Seongwoo blinks.

“I didn’t call you here to fire you anyway,” Minhyun says while picking up one of the wine glasses beside him, emptying it quickly with a few gulps. “I was flattered that you sent me that dick pic, I thought you were interested in me-”

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to stare in shock. Did his ears deceive him?

“Oh god, I’m making this worse. I’m sorry Seongwoo, that’s unprofessional. We should just forget-”

“I could send you more pictures if you wanted.”

Minhyun blushes furiously before nodding. Seongwoo doesn’t know what comes over him but he grabs Minhyun’s tie to pull him closer into a kiss. Minhyun gasps into Seongwoo’s mouth but he lets himself be pushed back against his desk, kissed so thoroughly by Seongwoo that they’re both panting for air when they separate.

“So… does this mean... I’m not fired?”

““Of course not, you’re my best employee.” Minhyun rolls his eyes, taking his turn to tug Seongwoo closer by his tie. Being able to be so close to Seongwoo sends a thrill up his spine. “And that’s not my thirsty-over-your-dick-pic-gay-self speaking.”

“Just to really clarify, does it mean I can have boyfriend privileges from today?”

“Yes Seongwoo,  _yes._ ”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo nearly coughs up his lungs at the end of the day.

 

Hwang Minhyun. [Subject: “Boyfriend privileges.”]

[image_attached.]

[image_attached.]

[image_attached.]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated! they keep me motivated to write :)
> 
> i feel like i have more to offer for this office au but i hope you like what this fic has at the moment  
> 


End file.
